The field of the present invention is containers and dispensors for facial products such as lipstick and other cosmetics.
Lipstick and other types of facial products, whether oil or water based, or comprised of other constituents, must be appropriately contained if they are to be applied without soiling the hands, clothes, etc. of the user. The product must also be protected against breakage. In the past, containers developed for these products have required two-handed operation. For example, virtually all lipstick containers presently available comprise a base portion that supports the lipstick and a cap that fits over the base to enclose and protect the lipstick when not in use. In addition to requiring two-handed operation, such containers possess several disadvantages. First, the cap can become lost. Second, if the lipstick is dropped during use it can break and/or contact unwanted surfaces such as clothing, etc. A facial product container overcoming the above disadvantages would therefore be desirable.